Zastrugi
ZASTRUGI HAVEN PACK WEREWOLF Zastrugi "Zas" is one of the Pyrrhian Werewolves. She became a werewolf when she was fifteen. Appearance Zastrugi is a lithe dragon. She seems almost elongated: long, thin tail, long neck, and long legs. She has near-perfect posture, neck curving outward and then inward, tail tip curled in on itself, wings neatly tucked beside her body. She has dull ice blue scales that have darker strands rippling through them. Her underscales are pale, pale blue, and her spikes are moon grey. Her wing membranes are silvery-grey, but they don't have fur on them. Zas's eyes are pale green, and rather than being serpentine they have a wolven shape. The tips of her ears, her cheeks, and the area around her eyes have a thin layer of white fur. Zastrugi's wolf form is an arctic wolf with grey-tinged white fur. The wolf has a sturdier build than her dragon form, broader shoulders and powerful legs. Personality Zastrugi is a dancer, a performer. She moves with grace and holds herself with an air of confidence. She loves to entertain, and dragons would say she had too much kindness and warmth to be an IceWing. After becoming a werewolf, Zas has become colder. She never has time to perform anything, always being called away on missions or deliveries. She does get to dance a few times a year at festivals - if she can sneak away for long enough. Zas can keep secrets and has a habit of eavesdropping on everyone's conversations. She loves being in on things, and is generally a very determined werewolf. Zas can be hard to talk to if you catch her in a bad mood, but loves to flirt with strangers she encounters. History Zas grew up in a Fourth Circle family. She knew she wanted to perform since she was a dragonet. Her parents didn’t like it, but Zas’s performances rose her higher into the circles. She made it to second place of the Third Circle by her seventh hatching day. Zastrugi danced for many gatherings and festivals. This all changed on her trip to Possibility when she was fifteen. During the full moon night, she was bitten by a large wolf. Back in the Ice Kingdom, she started acting strangely. She researched her symptoms and found one conclusion: she was turning into a werewolf. Without a second thought, Zastrugi left the Ice Kingdom in self-imposed exile, not wanting to hurt her tribemates. She found the Haven Pack when she was twenty-seven, and was taken in officially after a week. Zas is often the one Fateborn sends if she needs to deliver a message. At some point, Zastrugi was went sent to a festival to keep track of some werewolf hunters near the Kingdom of the Sea. She met a SeaWing lady named Wrasse, who she danced and sang with on the festival stage just to have a bit of fun. She ended up seeing Wrasse around Pyrrhia every so often, eventually falling for her. Unfortunately, Wrasse was a werewolf hunter - something unknown to Zas until too late. Gallery Zastrugilauren.png|Zastrugi and her wolven form, art by @luxraylauren on tumblr File:Zastrugi.jpg|by Nightblaze757 Category:Content (Nightblaze757) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:LGBT+